El Mago Carmesí de Konoha
by Greyworth
Summary: Naruto descuidado por sus padres y hermanos, odiado por los aldeanos y sin poder usar chakra busca la manera de convertirse en ninja y demostrar lo que puede hacer, recibira ayuda de dos personas las cuales no se esperaba encontrandolas en el lugar menos esperado. Gris Naruto, Mago Naruto, Vampiro Naruto, Fuerte Naruto (no como Dios). Naruto x Asuna x Evangeline.
1. Prologo

**Hola lectores soy kiirito15 esta es la primera historia que escribo espero que les guste y sigan esta historia. Escribi esta historia porque me gustan los crossover de Naruto y Mahou Sensei Negima! Pero casi todos pasan en el mundo de Negima asi que hice una en el mundo de Naruto.**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA! AMBOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

* * *

 **-PROLOGO-**

En la aldea de Konoha no Sato (Aldea oculta entre las hojas) conocido como Konoha se está produciendo un evento.

" **Arrrghhh"** se escuchó un grito

Sí es un parto.

 _\- En una cueva 8 km fuera de Konoha -_

"Minato Namikaze cuando esto termine voy a rasgarte las pelotas y lo utilizare como un monedero", dijo una preciosa mujer cabeza de color rojo con ojos violeta que actualmente está dando a luz. Cuando terminó esta frase otra contracción atravesó y ella apretó cada músculo que tiene como un reflejo. Cuando terminó esta frase otra contracción atravesó y ella apretó cada músculo que tiene como un reflejo.

"¡Ahhh Kushina mi mano es la que estas aplastando!" gritó Minato en agonía.

"Bien maldito, tú ves el dolor que estás causando a mí, comparado con esto una fractura en la mano no es nada." Gritó Kushina.

"Um, discúlpame Kushina-chan", dijo la esposa del Sandaime (Tercero) Biwako "creo que tú debes saber que estás teniendo trillizos así que esto podría tomar un tiempo antes de que termine la entrega." Termino.

"... Minato yo realmente te voy a matar después de esto-Dattebane" digo Kushina si expresión en su rostro.

"¿Piedad?" Preguntó Minato con esperanza en su voz. Sólo para que dicha esperanza desaparecer tan pronto como vio Kushina sacudir la cabeza.

 _\- 20 minutos después. -_

"Nunca más... tú... bastardo" dijo Kushina mientras jadeaba.

"Ok, lo que quieras mi amor", dijo Minato.

"… Tú sabes que te pateare el culo verdad" dijo Kushina.

"No me puedes culpar por intentarlo" fue su respuesta.

"Yondaime (Cuarto) aléjate del jinchuuriki (Poder de sacrifico humano) o mato a tu hijo", dijo una voz profunda.

Dando la vuelta rápidamente Minato vio un hombre con una máscara de color naranja con una espiral que se centraba en el ojo izquierdo, vestido con una capa con capucha negro sosteniendo un Kunai en una mano y su hijo en la otra.

"Ahora vamos a calmarnos", dijo Minato tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para poder recuperar a su hijo.

"Habla por ti estoy perfectamente calmado", dijo el hombre enmascarado en un tono perezoso. Con eso dicho arrojo a Naruto en el aire. Minato viendo esto tiro un Kunai de tres puntas próximo a Naruto y tele transportándose a él con un destello amarillo todo dentro de unos segundos. Después de aterrizar Minato hizo dos Kage Bushin (Clon de sombra) para proteger a los otros bebes.

"Minato toma a los niños y vete", grito Kushina con miedo por sus hijos. Minato asintió decidiendo que era mejor escuchar y en tres destellos amarillos se fue con sus hijos a un lugar seguro.

"Ok quedarse aquí niños papa tiene a un tipo malo para vencer y él tiene que ir a buscar a mama para ustedes", dijo Minato a sus hijos, como el los dejo en la cama suya y de Kushina. "Miren a ellos" les ordenó a sus Kage Bushin antes de desaparecer en un flash para salvar a su esposa.

 _\- Mientras tanto, en un claro del bosque a las afueras de Konoha -_

El hombre enmascarado miraba al Kyuubi (Zorro demonio de nueve colas) a los ojos mientras le ordena destruir la aldea de la hoja, debido a su sharingan el Kyuubi escuchó porque estaba bajo Genjutsu (Técnica ilusoria). Después de que el Kyuubi volvió hacia Konoha Minato apareció e hizo un Kage Bushin, el Kage Bushin corrió a Kushina y la llevo a los niños y luego se disipo. Empezando así la lucha para detener al hombre enmascarado.

\- _En el pueblo -_

"Manténganlo fuera"

"No vacilar"

'Maldita sea, no podemos mantenerlo fuera por mucho tiempo' Pensaba el Sandaime Hokage (Tercera sombra de fuego), Sarutobi Hiruzen. Como el miro a su alrededor, vio la cantidad de muerte y destrucción causada por el Kyuubi. La peor parte es que no muestra signos de lesión o de estar cansado, a lo mucho se ve molesto. "Todo el mundo solo tenemos que mantenerlo hasta que el Yondaime regrese" grito Hiruzen. Del mismo modo, Minato apareció en un flash amarillo en el mismo techo que Hiruzen.

"Sandaime-sama tengo un plan", dijo Minato con voz muera. Hiruzen oyó y estaba visiblemente preocupado por Minato. Después de tomar un momento para preguntarse qué le estaba molestando Hiruzen le indico a Minato para que continúe.

"Minato no puedes" dijo Hiruzen después de escuchar su plan.

"Tengo que", simplemente le respondió "¿va a ayudarme?", pregunto Minato.

"Si", dijo Hiruzen ya pensando tomar el lugar de Minato en el sellado.

 _\- 10 minutos después -_

Hiruzen se encuentra de pie delante del Kyuubi con el Shimigami detrás de él y los tres hijos de Minato. Minato se encuentra al otro lado del claro inconsciente.

"Vas a caer hoy Kyuubi", dijo mientras terminaba los sellos "Shiki Fūin (Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte)" grito Hiruzen como el Shimigami (Dios de la muerte) tomo del tanto y corto tres veces del Kyuubi. Un parte era la parte Yin del chakra del Kyuubi fue al hermano mayor de Naruto Menma, la parte Yang fue a su hermana mayor Narumi y un zorro espiritual entro en Naruto. Después del sellado el Shimigami tomo el alma del Sandaime y dejo el mundo de los vivos. Los hermanos de Naruto comenzaron a brillar con energía roja, después de un rato la energía se dispersa en una ola profunda carmesí que solo se extendía unos metros por lo que solo pasa a través de Naruto y Hiruzen.

Hiruzen no fue afectado por el hecho que ya estaba muerto. Naruto sin embargo se vería afectado de una peculiar manera.

 _-Salto en el tiempo: 2 días después-_

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no tiene chakra?" grito una Kushina furiosa a una Tsunade seria.

"Exactamente lo que dije", respondió Tsunade en un tono serio mientras Minato miraba con ojos saltones.

"Explícate" ordeno Minato con voz firme.

"Encontramos rastros de Yokai (energía demoniaca) en Naruto que podría ser la causa de que no tiene chakra. El Yokai destruyo su núcleo y vías de chakra, mientras que al mismo tiempo curo su cuerpo para adaptarse a vivir sin chakra en su cuerpo"

"Mi pobre bebe", dijo Kushina llorando.

"Está bien amor no vamos a dejar que esto dicte nuestro afecto por él", dijo Minato con certeza en su voz.

"Tienes razón Minato", dijo Kushina mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. "Le daremos todo el amor y apoyo posible para que él no se preocupe por su discapacidad".

 _-Salto en el tiempo: 7 años después-_

"Lo hice Kaa-chan", dijo una niña de seis años con el pelo largo rojo y ojos violetas, la chica se conoce como Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki la única hija de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Si buen trabajo cariño. Tú vas a ser una kunoichi tan increíble como yo", dijo una Kushina muy feliz.

"Si buen trabajo hermanita", dijo un niño de la misma edad de pelo rubio-dorado como picos y ojos violetas, este chico es Menma Namikaze Uzumaki el mayor de lo hijos de Minato y Kushina.

"Muy bien como recompensa por haber dominado el ejercicio de balanceo de hoja que tal si vamos a comer ramen", exclamo Minato sonriendo a sus dos hijos y su esposa.

"Si", respondieron los tres mientras caminaban hacia la salida para ir a Ichiraku Ramen.

Mientras los cuatro se iban no notaron a un chico viéndolos desde la ventana de la casa en cual tenía el pelo lacio pero un poco salvaje rubio-dorado y ojos azul cielo, cuerpo delgado que se podía confundir con una chica y piel pálida la cual solo aumentaba la posibilidad de que lo vean como chica, este chico se llama Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki el menor de los tres hijos de Minato y Kushina.

"Ah… parece que se volvieron a olvidar de mi", dijo un Naruto cansado y con vendajes que sobresalían de su hombro izquierdo. Esto para Naruto no era extraño ya que pasaba desde que él tenía cinco años cuando sus padres empezaron a enseñar a sus dos hermanos lo básico para ser un ninja y lo dejaron fuera.

Después de que sus padres le habían dicho a la aldea que sus tres hijos eran los nuevos jinchuuriki del Kyuubi los aldeanos empezaron a tratar a sus hermanos como héroes, pero a él lo llamaban demonio porque creían que era el Kyuubi en el cuerpo de niño y lo empezaron a golpear desde que tenía cinco años ya que no tenía ninguna supervisión por ser olvidado por sus padres diciendo cosas como "Vamos a matar al demonio", "Tenemos que terminar con lo que el Sandaime comenzó" y "Vamos a liberar a la familia del Yondaime matando al demonio". Desde entonces los golpeaban hasta dejarlo muy herido e incluso algunos hombres muy borrachos intentaron violarlo confundiéndolo por una chica de lo borracho que estaban pero fueron detenidos por unos AMBU que patrullaban la zona y lograron evitarlo antes de que pudieran hacerlo.

Esto causo que el investigara porque lo llamaban demonio y descubrió que el contenía el alma de Kyuubi mientras su hermano y hermana el chakra Yin y Yang del mismo.

'Hey Boya (chico) olvídate de ellos y continua tu entrenamiento' dijo una voz en su cabezo.

'Si Maestra' respondió Naruto mientras empezaba a alejarse de la casa adentrándose al bosque.

 _-Escena retrospectiva hace un año-_

Un Naruto de seis años se encontraba tirado en un callejón oscuro inconsciente después de la golpiza que le dieron los aldeanos.

"Urghk…. ¿Dónde estoy?", se preguntó Naruto después de despertar en unas alcantarillas después de caminar levantarse del agua y ver que no estaba mojado ni tenía una sola herida en su cuerpo decide explorar el lugar y encontrar una forma de salir de aquí.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin pudo encontrar una gran reja con un papel en el medio con el kanji de Fūin (sello) en el "Hola ¿hay alguien aquí?", pregunto un Naruto nervioso dándose cuenta que él está en el lugar del donde esta sellado el alma del Kyuubi pero nada ni nadie lo preparo para lo siguiente.

"Hey Boya acércate", dijo un voz de una chica lo que sorprendió a Naruto pues él esperaba la voz de un demonio pero la curiosidad pudo más que él y se acercó a la jaula pero mantuvo cierta distancia solo para ver no una sino dos chicas una de una apariencia de una chica de 10 años con el pelo rubio igual al suyo y lacio hasta las rodillas y ojos azul cielo con un vestido negro de lolita y la otra era una chica de apariencia de 15 años con un pelo naranja lacio en don coletas atadas con unas cintas con campanas y ojos de color azul uno y verde el otro un caso de heterocromía con una especie de uniforme.

"¿Nee-chan quiénes son? ¿Dónde está el Kyuubi?", pregunta Naruto confundido por no encontrar un zorro gigante con nueve colas en su espalda.

"Mi nombre es Evangeline AK McDowell" respondió la rubia.

"Y yo soy Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia" respondía la otra chica "y nosotras somos el Kyuubi" termino de decir.

Naruto solo las miraba con una cara: 'En serio ¿Dónde está?' Mientras trataba de buscar al zorro por toda la jaula.

"Boya no nos crees eh… entonces ¿Qué esperabas encontrar?", pregunto Evangeline molesta con una aura oscura alrededor de ella.

"Mmm… a un zorro grande con nueve colas", respondió Naruto con la cabeza a un lado con confusión en su rostro esto causo una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza de las dos chicas.

"Jajajajajajajaja", se reía Asuna por la respuesta del chica mientras Evangeline (Eva a partir de ahora) estaba sonrojada por sus acciones "Eva-chan el chico esta en lo cierto lo normal sería encontrar a un zorro en el sello del Kyuubi y no dos chicas", se burlada Asuna mientras se agarraba el estómago mientras rodaba por el piso de la jaula causando que una marca apareciera en la frente de Eva y golpeando a Asuna.

"Ne, ¿Por qué se convirtieron en el Kyuubi?", pregunto Naruto curioso por saber la razón de porque dos chicas lindas en la opinión de Naruto no es que les vaya a decir eran el zorro demonio.

 _-Salto en el tiempo: después de explicar cómo se convirtieron en el Kyuubi-_

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido después de la explicación de cómo la Eva era un vampiro y un shinso (vampiro verdadero) y Asuna una princesa y como ella y sus amigos se enfrentaron a un hombre conocido como el Creados de todo y lo derrotaron pero cuando lo hicieron utilizo una magia para destruir el mundo mágico y la tierra que acabo absorbiendo todo y se convirtió en el Juubi no Ookami (Lobo demonio de diez colas) y la historia del Rikudo Sennin (Sabio de los seis caminos) y lo que era la magia y el ki.

"Entonces ¿ustedes sabe por qué no puedo usar chakra?", pregunto Naruto después de asimilar toda la información.

"Si tú no puedes usar el chakra gracias al Yokai que fluyo por tu cuerpo por tu cuerpo cuando solo eras un bebe", explico Asuna dándole una mirada de disculpa.

"Hmm… eso tiene sentido así que va a ser imposible para mi ser un ninja bueno no importa puedo trabajar en otra cosa", respondió Naruto tratando de parecer estar bien dándoles una sonrisa pero lo delataban las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos.

"¿Quién dijo que no puedes ser un ninja?", pregunto Eva mirando a la rubia.

"Eh… pero no puedo usar chakra no puedo hacer Ninjutsu entonces no puedo ser un ninja ¿verdad?", dijo Naruto confundido con lo que dijo Eva.

"Y si te dijera que puedes usar magia y que yo te enseñaría que dijeras Boya" respondió Eva sonriendo.

"¿Por qué quieres enseñarme a usar magia y que ganarías tú?" pregunta Naruto con cautela no confiando en ella por la mirada que le daba.

"Hey Eva-chan que es lo que planeas" grito Asuna pensando en que trataría de aprovecharse del niño.

"Bien ya que él no tiene grandes reservas mágicas y yo no tengo nada que hacer y estoy aburrida por lo que podría entretenerme con un nuevo aprendiz con su tort… digo entrenamiento en magia y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo" dijo Eva causando que los dos tuvieran una gota de sudor en la cabeza por el supuesto entrenamiento de Naruto "y solo para que lo sepas si tu hubieras aceptado sin pensarlo no lo hubieran hecho después de todo no quería a un mocoso idiota como estudiante" termino Eva.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos Naruto decidió aceptar su oferta ya que no detectaba otras intenciones "Ok acepto dejare que me uses para quitarte el aburrimiento y me enseñas magia" dijo Naruto con un sonrisa esta vez sincera en su rostro.

"Entonces yo te enseñare a utilizar una espada no está de más saber usar un arma o dos" dijo Asuna con un sonrisa 'y así evito que se convierta en alguien como Eva' pensaba.

"Tsk…" simplemente respondió Eva sabiendo que no la dejarían hacer lo que quisiera.

Naruto después dejo el lugar cuando se despertó sus heridas ya casi estaban curadas por completo y había oscurecido pero cuando llego a su casa no le dijeron nada ni siquiera notaron cuando llego ni la ropa manchada de sangre.

 _-Fin de la escena retrospectiva-_

Naruto se encontraba en este momento entrenando con una espada de madera hasta que fue interrumpido por Eva.

"Hey Boya" dijo Eva.

'Si Maestra' le respondió.

"Sabes que día es hoy" pregunto de vuelta Eva

'Mmm…' se quedó pensando el chico 'no lo sé' respondió finalmente

"Idiota hoy es tu cumpleaños" le grito Eva

'Ohh…' fue su respuesta.

"Dime Boya confías en nosotras" pregunta Eva.

'Si' fue la respuesta inmediata de Naruto.

"Entonces cierra los ojos" dijo Eva.

Naruto hizo lo que su maestra le dijo y de pronto cayo inconsciente.

 _-Salto en el tiempo: varias horas después-_

Naruto se despertó sintiendo algo suave en su cabeza y un poco mareado, cuando recupero el sentido se levantó viendo que estaba en el regazo de Eva sonrojándose y a su lado estaba Asuna sonriéndole "Feliz cumpleaños Naru-chan" dijo haciendo que su cara vaya más rojo de lo que era.

"Asuna-san…" iba diciendo pero lo interrumpió Asuna

"no –san solo Asuna o Asu-chan" le dijo a lo que el asintió.

"A-Asu-chan y Maestra como salieron del sello" pregunto Naruto aun con el rostro rojo por como la llamo.

"Ya que tienes edad suficiente para resistir que nosotras salgamos del sello lo hicimos y de paso modificamos un poco tu cuerpo" respondió Eva.

"Unos cambios" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"Unos cuantos cambios primero te convertí en un medio vampiro con todos los beneficios pero sin ninguna de las debilidades por lo que no te preocupes, segundo active tu genes Uzumaki al 100% en lugar de solo la mitad de tus genes por lo que adquiriste la habilidad única del primer Uzumaki el cual te permite modificar tu cuerpo dependiendo la edad a la que quieras parecer y por ultimo tu pelo y ojos cambiaron un poco de color mírate" dijo Eva mostrándole un espejo para se mirara.

Efectivamente su pelo seguía siendo lacio y un poco salvaje pero en lugar de ser solo rubio dorado tenia mechones rojos mesclados y sus ojos fueron igual que Asuna pero en lugar de verde era violeta.

"Maestra dijiste que gane la misma habilidad del primer Uzumaki verdad" pregunto Naruto para confirmar en lo cual Eva solo asintió con la cabeza al igual de Asuna "entonces no gane una habilidad sin 4 nuevas" termino diciendo mirando hacia otro lado tímidamente.

Eva y Asuna solo parpadearon un par de veces hasta que Eva pregunte "A que te refieres"

"Bueno cuando leía sobre los orígenes del clan Uzumaki me entere de que el primer Uzumaki era una mujer y no un hombre como se creía en un pergamino diario escrito por ella misma donde decía sobre todas sus habilidades" comenzó a explicar Naruto "primero la habilidad que master dijo la alteración de la edad física, segundo y también conocido las cadenas de chakra o cadenas mágicas en mi caso, el tercero es muy útil en la infiltración y complementa a la primera habilidad es que me permite transformar mi cuerpo entre un hombre y una mujer al 100% no solo como una ilusión y el tercero y usar la habilidad de la primera pero en otra persona solo si se cumplen las condiciones necesarias" termino su explicación con una pequeña demostración de las 3 primeras ya que no se ocupan dominar gracias a sus genes Uzumaki primero pasando a un cuerpo de 16 años de edad que valió en un rubor de las dos chicas, luego creando unas cadena mágicas desde su mano y tercero con la misma edad pasando a ser mujer lo cual demostró al crecerle los pechos a una taza E y un cuerpo perfecto de mujer pero no demostró el ultimo por las condiciones que requiere.

"Espera dijiste que podías cambiar la edad física de otra personas bajo ciertas condicione verdad" pregunto Eva recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de Naruto "cuáles son esas condiciones" exigió Eva.

"primero solo puedo alterarla hasta mi edad real, segundo la apariencia será la de un o una Uzumaki de sangre pura, tercero solo puede hacerse en personas del sexo opuesto, cuarto solo puede usarse en dos personas y por ultimo…" dijo Naruto cuando paro y se sonrojo hasta que le salía humo de la cabeza

"Por último que" grito Eva con una marca en la cabeza porque no termino de decir todas las condiciones.

"P-po-por último los dos tienen que estar marcados con una sello de unión de por vida y haber consumado la unión teniendo s-s-se-sex-sexo" explico Naruto igual de rojo y tartamudeando.

"Ohh…" es todo lo que pudo decir Eva y hubo un silencio entre los tres hasta que Naruto volvió a la normalidad.

"Master no había preguntado pero donde estamos" pregunto Naruto viendo a su alrededor y observo el lugar que ya no estaban en el bosque.

"Estamos en una cabaña que construyo Eva-chan en el bosque a las afueras de Konoha Naru-chan" respondió Asuna ya que Eva seguía pensando en algo.

"Bueno Asu-chan Master me iré después de todo aún tengo que vivir con los Namikaze Uzumaki" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta "volveré mañana para continuar con mi entrenamiento master Asu-chan" se despidió de las dos.

"Yo no sé por qué tiene que volver" dijo Eva una vez que había dejado de estar metida en sus pensamientos con Asuna asintiendo.

 _-En el compuesto Namikaze-_

Estaban los Minato, Kushina, Menma y Narumi junto con todos los jefes de los clanes nobles de Konoha y su familia los Uchiha, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Aburame, y otros ninjas entre los cuales eran dos Sannin Jiraiya y Tsunade y Kakashi Hakate el ultimo estudiante de Minato celebrando el cumpleaños de sus hijos aunque no habían notado la ausencia del menor de los tres que apenas había llegado.

"Todo el mundo" Minato llamo a los presentes lo cual hizo que Naruto se detuviera en las escaleras para saber qué diría su "padre" junto con todos los presentes "Hoy decidimos Kushina y yo que vamos a nombrar a Menma heredero del clan Namikaze y a Narumi heredera del clan Uzumaki y así como también que ambos padrinos le permitan firmar los contratos de los sapos y babosas respectivamente" dijo Minato con orgullo en su voz sin notar a Naruto en absoluto mientras todos aplaudían él se fue a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos preparándose para irse de la casa y pedirle a su maestra y a Asu-chan si podía vivir con ellas mientras sus ojos cambian a rojo con rasgaduras y su esclerótica pasando de blanco al negro.

"Les demostrare" dijo mientras terminaba de agarrar sus pocas cosas como libros y su espada de madera.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste mi historia y manden comentarios que me puedan ayudar a mejorar mi historia y poder hacer capítulos interesantes para leer.**

 **NOS VEMOS!**


	2. Nueva familia, nuevo hogar

**Hola a todos aquí kiirito15 aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste y dejen comentarios para ayudarme a mejorar la historia. Ahora contestare algunos reviews**

 **Toyaka: Gracias por el review y Naruto no tiene la necesidad de beber sangre pero puede hacerlo y lo hará en algunas circunstancias y el pago que le dará a Eva será su sangre pero no lo pedía porque en el paisaje mental de Naruto no se cansaba y no era lo mismo.**

 **Zafir09: Gracias por el review**

 **metalico-dragon-angel:** **Gracias por el review**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA! AMBOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

* * *

 **CAP. 1 NUEVA FAMILIA, NUEVO HOGAR.**

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó a la misma hora de siempre a desayunar él había decidido que hoy sería el último día en esta casa y decidió que ya llamaría no a sus padres Kaa-san ni Tou-san sino por sus nombres ahora solo se referiría a ellos como Minato-sama o Hokage-sama y Kushina-sama.

En la parte de abajo en la mesa estaban desayunando Minato, Kushina, Menma y Narumi todos juntos como una familia normal disfrutando mientras platicaban.

"Ne Kaa-chan que haremos hoy de formación ya aprendimos el ejercicio de la hoja" pregunto Narumi ansiosa por ver que más iban a aprender.

"Mmm… vamos a ver… hoy empezaremos a enseñarle a usar una espada o podemos empezar con los básico de Fuinjutsu (técnicas de sellado)" contesto Kushina después de pensar un rato ella quería que sus hijos fueran maestros en el Fuinjutsu pero también quería que por lo menos uno de los dos aprendiera su estilo de Kenjutsu (técnicas de espada).

"Si yo quiero aprender Fuinjutsu Kaa-chan" respondió Narumi muy emocionada por aprender Fuinjutsu como sus padres y su padrino Jiraiya "además no me gustas las espadas" termino haciendo un mohín.

"Yo aprenderé Kenjutsu Kaa-chan a mí me gustaría poder pelear con una" contesto Menma después de pensarlo un poco.

"Ok entonces comenzaremos después de desayunar" dijo Kushina.

Mientras ellos conversaban Naruto bajo por las escaleras y fue directamente a la concina para hacerse el desayuno ya era una costumbre después de que se olvidaran de él tenía que hacer sus comidas sino se quedaría sin comer desde los 5 años.

'Que hare hoy de entrenamiento y como le pido a master y Asu-chan que me dejen vivir con ellas' pensaba Naruto mientras se hacía un omelette, tostaba un pan y servía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Mientras Naruto se sentaba en la silla y comenzaba a desayunar escucho lo que sus 'padres' y 'hermanos mayores' decían.

"Menma, Narumi apúrense a desayunar para que se cambien y empiecen su entrenamiento ya que desde hoy aparte de Fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu aprenderán como caminar por los arboles sin mano para poder tener un control de chakra y puedan aprender otros jutsus" dijo Kushina a sus hijos.

"Si…" respondieron los dos al unísono mientras Naruto solo los escuchaba mientras terminaba su desayuno antes de ir con Eva y Asuna para comenzar entrenar y talvez aprender magia ya que Eva todavía lo le había enseñado magia y solo enseñándole Aikido diciendo que primero debería aprender a defenderse el mismo si no la magia sería inútil y Asuna le enseñaba las katas para aprender el Shinmei-ryu y el Battoujutsu ambos estilos son diferentes pero a él le gustaban ambos pero solo empezaba con las katas básicas para sostener y luchar con la espada.

"Bien Kushina-chan me tengo que ir sino no acabaré con el papeleo que me espera" dijo Minato causando que todos se rieran aunque Naruto lo hico en voz baja y desapareció en un flash amarillo y Naruto recogió sus platos para irse con Eva y Asuna.

Mientras salía de la casa Naruto pensó 'master y Asu-chan saben cocinar' con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza pensando en las dos maestras que tenía.

 _-En la cabaña de Eva y Asuna-_

Era de mañana cuando las dos se levantaron y trataban de preparar un desayuno para ambas pero ninguna sabia cocinar por lo que tenían hambre y esperaban por Naruto para pedirle que le hagan un desayuno.

"Donde está el boya es tarde" dijo Eva muy enojada por la tardanza de Naruto.

"Tranquila Eva-chan tampoco es tan tarde el vendrá" respondió Asuna tratando de calmar al vampiro rubio.

"Hmp por qué tan tranquila apuesto a que tú tienes más hambre que yo" dijo Eva.

"E-eso no es cierto yo no tengo hambre para nada" respondió ella mirando a otro lado pero el sonido de su estómago decía lo contrario e hizo que se sonrojara un poco y Eva se riera de ella.

"Master Asu-chan ya vine" fue lo que escucharon desde la puerta de la cabaña.

"Eres tarde" fue lo que recibió como respuesta cuando entro por la puerta de la rubia y la peli-naranja.

"Ocurre algo" pregunto Naruto a ambas.

"No solo que no llegabas y pensaba que no ibas a venir" dijo Asuna sin mirarlo directamente a la cara cuando el estómago de ambas volvió a escucharse causando que Naruto se riera pero se detuvo cuando vio la cara de su maestra.

"De que te ríes boya apúrate y sírvenos el desayuna" grito Eva con la cara roja y una mirada que no aceptaría otra cosa que no fuera un sí.

"Si" grito Naruto mientras corría a la cocina a preparar un desayuno para ambas.

 _-Después de desayunar-_

"Ano… master" dijo Naruto un poco inseguro.

"Que quieres" pregunto Eva después de desayunar.

"Yo me preguntaba si me dejaría vivir con ustedes" pregunto mirando al suelo.

"Oh… así que quieres vivir aquí eh…" dijo Eva cuando empezó a reír como alguien malvado "si quieres pedirle algo a una maga malvada tienes que pagar algo a cambio así que dime que es lo que me darás para permitirte vivir aquí" termino.

"oye Eva-chan deberías dejarlo después de todo es mejor para los tres el ya no tiene que vivir donde lo ignoran y nosotras tendremos alguien que sepa cocinar y podremos enseñarle más fácilmente" le dijo Asuna a Eva en voz baja para que Naruto no escuchara.

"cállate yo sé lo que hago" fue la respuesta que recibió de la rubia.

"Si me dejan quedarme aquí… seré su sirvienta" contesto Naruto a la pregunta de Evangeline después de pensarlo con una cara roja sorprendiendo a Asuna y Evangeline que no esperaban esa respuesta "yo no las puedo proteger porque solo tengo 7 años y ustedes son más fuertes que yo por lo que solo puedo servirles como pago para dejarme quedar en su casa así que si es necesario me podre un traje de sirvienta y hare todo lo necesario incluso dejare de ser un ninja" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y su cara toda roja de lo avergonzado que estaba.

"Pff… jajajajajajaja idiota no tenías que decir eso no es necesario que dejar de tratar de convertirte en ninja después de todo eso sería aburrido" dijo la rubia vampiro "ten ponte esto este será tu uniforma a partir de hoy" termino mostrándole un traje de Maid negro con detalle en rojo que era de la talla de Naruto y otro de la misma talla pero en blanco y detalles amarillos dorados.

"Pero pensé que dijiste que no tenía que hacerlo" pregunto Asuna.

"Dije que no tenía que dejar de convertirse en un ninja no dije nada de la parte de ser sirvienta ahora boya cual uniforme elijes si me preguntas a mi yo prefiero el negro" respondió la rubia.

"no si será una sirvienta que use el blanco" dijo Asuna.

"no el negro es mejor después de todo es la sirvienta de una maga malvada" dijo Eva.

"el blanco" dijo Asuna.

"master, Asu-chan porque no hacemos esto una semana uso el negro y otra semana el blanco" pregunto Naruto con la cara completamente roja y vapor en la cabeza.

"oh eso es una buena idea pero si ambas pedimos algo o si ordenamos cosas contrarias como que una diga has esto pero la otra diga que no lo hagas como lo resolveremos" dijo Eva pensando en una manera de evitar un conflicto y confusión en la nueva sirvienta.

"si, si eso es cierta no creo que estemos siempre de acuerdo como ahora" respondió Asuna asintiendo.

"porque no lo decidimos por el color del traje" pregunto Naruto.

"explícate boya" exigió la rubia.

"bueno pues… cuando lleve el uniforme negro la prioridad serán las ordenes de master y con el blanco será de Asu-chan" dijo Naruto.

"si eso me parece bien pero boya cuando lleves el traje negro será como mejer entendido" dijo Eva de acuerdo con la idea.

"pero Naru-chan cuando estés en el blanco será un hombre entendido" dijo una Asuna seria.

"porque Asu-chan" pregunto Naruto confundido un con la cabeza a un lado.

"porque eres un chico así que debes permanecer como uno no importa lo que vistas" fue la respuesta que recibió.

"entiendo" dijo Naruto "pero con cual empezare" termino.

Después de decidir cuál de los dos se pondría primero con piedra, papel o tijeras con Asuna como la ganadora.

"boya vete a cambiar" dijo Eva enojada por haber perdido y tener que esperar una semana para verlo con el uniforme negro.

"si master lo haré" dijo Naruto y se fue a cambiar.

Después de cambiarse Naruto con el traje de sirvienta blanco que le hacía parecer más femenino de lo que era y las mejillas rojas no le ayudaban en nada.

"master aquí estoy empezaremos mi entrenamiento" pregunto Naruto menos avergonzado por su ropa.

"si pero primero te pondremos un nuevo menú de entrenamiento que realizaras todos los días hasta que empieces la academia y luego cambiaremos según tu progreso entendido" dijo la vampiro.

"si master" respondió el rubio pelirrojo.

"Entonces empezaras todas las mañanas a las 5 con 300 lagartijas, 300 abdominales y 300 sentadillas y lo tendrás que en una hora, después correrás 5 vueltas corriendo por toda la aldea sin parar en otra hora si no cumples recibirás un castigo si te pasas de tiempo después descansaras para tomarte un baño y cambiarte a tu uniforme de Maid y prepara el desayuno a las 8 empezaremos con tu entrenamiento en Aikido por otra hora y terminara con una hora aprendiendo Kenjutsu por parte de Asuna entendiste" dijo Eva.

"Hey Eva-chan no crees que es mucho" pregunto la peli-naranja un poco preocupada por Naruto.

"el boya deberá poder hacer eso si quiere ser mi discípulo no aceptare a alguien débil" fue la respuesta que recibió de la rubia vampiro.

"no te preocupes Asu-ch… Asuna-sama estaré bien si no puedo hacer eso no podré hacerme más fuerte verdad master" dijo/pregunto Naruto.

"no tienes que decirme Asuna-sama, Asu-chan o Asuna está bien" dijo Asuna.

"no, no puedo hacer eso yo soy la sirvienta de master y de Asuna-sama así que tengo que tratarla con el respeto que se merecen" respondió Naruto muy serio.

"muo… por lo menos Asu-sama" dijo con un mohín infantil.

"si Asu-sama" respondió la nueva Maid.

"bien cómo iba diciendo por la tarde empezaremos tu aprendizaje en magia durante 3 horas y media junto con conocimientos básicos como historia, geografía, el cuerpo humano, preparación de trampas, estrategias y tu habilidades de Uzumaki eso será todo por el momento" termino de explicar Eva.

"si master" recibió como respuesta.

"por hoy Asuna solo te mostrara donde te vas a quedar, tus deberes como sirvienta y podres hacer lo que quieras" dijo Eva.

"master tienes algo que hacer" dijo Naruto.

"si hare algo en la aldea regresare más tarde" respondió Eva mientras salía de la cocina.

"bien Naru-chan por aquí" dijo Asuna mientras lo llevaba a su nueva habitación y le explicaba todo de manera general ya que ella nunca había tenido una sirvienta como Evangeline.

 _-Con Eva-_

Eva estaba caminando por la calle principal de la aldea con varios documentos en la mano mientras tenia puesta una ilusión que la hacía ver como una mujer (apariencia que usa en el manga) directamente a la oficina del Hokage.

Cuando llego vio a la secretaria y pregunto "disculpe se encuentra el Hokage para hablar de unos asuntos importantes".

"Espere un minuto por favor" dijo la secretaria para hablar con el Hokage y regreso un minuto después "por favor pase Minato-sama la recibirá" informo a Eva.

Al entrar a la oficina se encontró con Minato firmando unos papeles con una pila de ellos a un lado.

"Hokage-sama quisiera que firmara estos papeles por favor" dijo Eva del tomo más amable que pudo pero por dentro estaba conteniéndose de no matarlo ahí mismo por lo que le hizo a Naruto, la única razón por la que no lo hizo fue porque consiguió un nuevo discípulo y ahora sirvienta por sus acciones.

"si entrégamelos para hacerlos" respondió Minato para firmarlos sin siquiera leerlo por lo que no se dio cuenta de los que hacía "aquí tienes" entrego los papeles.

"gracia Hokage-sama, me retiro entonces" se despidió Eva saliendo de la oficina dejando a Minato con una fila de papeleo en su escritorio extra y una sonrisa en su cara.

"are… está más grande la pila" pregunto Minato a nadie en particular.

En la calle estaba Eva caminando feliz a su cabaña con los papeles firmados.

'bien con esto no podrán decir nada cuando Naruto se vaya a vivir con nosotras ni tendrá su apellido pero tuve que dejar el de su madre después de todo es más Uzumaki que ella y sus hermanos muahahaha' pesaba muy feliz con una risa malvada al final.

 _-Salto en el tiempo: varias hora más tarde en la cabaña de Eva-_

"boya, Asuna ya regrese" anuncio Eva mientras que deshacía su ilusión.

"bienvenida de vuelta master" respondió Naruto con un arco enfrente de la puerta "quiere que prepare la comida o prefiere otra cosa" termino de decir.

"prepara la comida y luego te daré un anuncio que te sorprenderá" respondió la vampira sin dejar de sonreír causando que el rubio-pelirrojo confundido pero sacudió la cabeza e hizo lo que se le pidió.

"entendido master" respondió yendo a la cocina a preparar la comida.

 _-después de comer -_

Estaba Eva y Asuna sentadas mientras Naruto recogía los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

"boya espera primero tengo algo que decir siéntate un momento" ordeno Eva.

"si master" respondió el.

"en primer lugar hoy fui a ver a tu padre con una ilusión para que me firme varios papeles" dijo sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

"Eva-chan que papeles le llevaste" pregunto Asuna.

"uno fue para que Naruto pueda dejar los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki sin ningún problema y con honores sin deshora" dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto.

"pero master ahora como me llamare seré solo Naruto" pregunto un Naruto confundido.

"no espera a eso es lo que voy otro papel era para un cambio de nombre para ti ahora tu nombre será: Naruto Uzumaki Kagurazaka McDowell pero será Naruto U. K. McDowell para acortar y finalmente para poder adoptarte como mi hijo bajo el nombre de Yukihime" dijo Eva esperando la respuesta de Naruto.

Naruto estaba sentado en silencio con la cabeza mirando el suelo y su pelo tapando sus ojos "gra-gracias master realmente muchas gracias por hacer eso nadie había hecho tanto por mi como ustedes por eso no importa cuánto dure yo les regresare todo lo que han hecho por mi" dijo después de un rato con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos "pero de donde viene Kagurazaka" pregunto después de darse cuenta del apellido que no había oído antes.

"no te preocupes por eso no lo hice por ti fue solo para que no tenga problemas después con falsas acusaciones de secuestro al hijo del Yondaime Hokage ni nada por el estilo no te confundas solo lo hice para poder disfrutar de mi nueva sirvienta y Kagurazaka era en apellido que usaba Asuna antes de recordar su nombre completo ahora ve a lavar los platos y a limpiar la casa" dijo Eva con sus mejilla rojas mientras Asuna se reía de su lado Tsundere.

"si master" grito Naruto todavía sonriendo por lo que hizo por él.

 _-en la noche ese día-_

"master iré a recoger mis cosas del complejo Namikaze" dijo Naruto en la puerta de la cabaña.

"ok pero si no vuelves pronto iré por ti después de todo no has hecho la cena entendido" respondió Eva desde el sillón mientras tomaba él te que preparo Naruto.

"si…" dijo Naruto.

 _-en el compuesto Namikaze-_

Estaba toda la familia ahora de 4 miembros oficialmente comiendo juntos la cena mientras platicaban de lo que hicieron hoy.

"Tou-chan hoy Kaa-chan me enseño como manejar una espada y me iba a dar una Bokken (espada de madera) que encontró en la casa pero estaba muy maltratada así que me compro otra nueva y dejo la vieja en el almacén" dijo Menma muy emocionado contándole lo que hizo hoy a su padre.

"Minato nuestro pequeño es un genio con la espada aprendió muy rápido todas las katas que le enseñe pero apenas eran las básicas por lo que no sabe mucho" dijo Kushina feliz de que podía pasar sus técnicas de Kenjutsu a unos de sus hijos.

"y yo Tou-san aprendí caligrafía para poder hacer perfectamente los sellos pero no aprendí nada de Fuinjutsu" dijo Narumi igual de emocionada.

"Narumi te equivocas tener una buena caligrafía y una escritura limpia es muy importante en los sellos para que puedan funcionar correctamente" dijo Minato divertido por lo que decía su hija "bueno yo me encontré con una mujer que no había visto antes pero creo que llego hace poco a la aldea para firmar unos documentos pero por más que trato no puedo recordar lo que decían" dijo Minato cuando vio a Naruto entrando a la casa todavía en su traje de sirvienta viendo su pelo y sus ojos pasando directo a su cuarto sin saludar ni sentarse con ellos pero no dijo nada porque Kushina no le permitió.

"Minato no deberías de preocuparme más por recordar talvez eran documentos importantes" dijo Kushina con un mal presentimiento como su algo fuera a cambiar y arruinar a su familia.

"no creo que sea importante si lo olvide" fue la simple repuesta que recibió de su esposo.

 _-con Naruto al mismo tiempo-_

 _Mientras_ la familia seguía cenando Naruto buscaba su Bokken todo el segundo piso preguntándose donde la había dejado estando seguro que la dejo afuera de su cuarto esta mañana sin poder encontrarla bajando para buscarla en la sala.

Cuando estaba bajando por las escaleras escucho a su 'padre' del asunto con master y no pudo evitar estar feliz por eso.

Minato vio que Naruto bajar y decidió preguntarle sobre su apariencia pensando en su nuevo aspecto.

"Naruto" dijo Minato haciendo que los demás se quedaran en silencio esperando la respuesta de rubio-pelirrojo pero no escucharon nada "Naruto" volvió a llamar Minato.

"ah… me hablaba a mi Minato-sama" pregunto Naruto volteando a ver a su 'familia' con una sonrisa en su rostro pero por dentro estaba sorprendido que lo notaran pesando que lo volverían a olvidar como de costumbre.

Minato no lo demostró pero por dentro se sintió mal por como lo llamo su propio hijo pero continuo hablando "Naruto que traes puesto y porque te teñiste el pelo y usas lentes de contacto" pregunto haciendo que Kushina, Menma y Narumi lo miraran.

"jajajajaja mira Menma-niichan lo que Naruto trae puesto parece mujer" dijo Narumi riéndose de su hermano pequeño.

"jajajajaja lose se ve muy chistoso Narumi" dijo Menma mientras Naruto los veía confundido hasta que se vio a sí mismo.

"ah… lo siento Minato-sama pero no me pinte el pelo ayer cuando me levante así estaba, tampoco uso lentes de contacto paso lo mismo con mi ojo derecho cambio a violeta y si llevo este traje es por mi nuevo trabajo de sirvienta que conseguí hoy con las personas donde viviré a partir de hoy" dijo sin darle importancia real a las cosas sin dejar de tener un sonrisa en su cara pero no era sincera solo lo hacía como obligación para no causar problemas a su maestra ni a Asuna.

Mientras decía eso Kushina y Minato se sorprendieron de eso especialmente que no notaron los cambios de su hijo menor después de un día "Naruto porque le dices Minato-sama a tu padre debería llamarlo Tou-chan como tus hermanos" dijo Kushina un poco enojada por la manera en que se refería Naruto a su propio padre "espera dijiste que conseguiste empleo y como que vivirás con ella tu solo tienes 7 años no puedes hacer eso sin nuestro permiso" termino gritando.

"Kushina-sama por favor no se enoje yo fui quien le pidió que me dejaran trabajar con ellas para poder tener comer algo y no puedo llamar padre a alguien con no actuó como tal verdad Kaa-sama" dijo el sin dejar de sonreír pero la última parte con sarcasmo.

Esto provocó un shock en ambos adultos pero no dijeron nada porque Menma se adelantó.

"Hey no le hables así a Tou-chan y Kaa-chan" grito Menma mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

"si discúlpate con ambos Baka otōto (hermano pequeño idiota) incluso después de que preparo la cena y te sirvió" dijo Narumi mientras le apuntaba con el dedo levantándose sin notar que solo había cuatro platos en la mesa y no quedaba nada en la cocina.

"no veo porque debería disculparme Menma-sama, Narumi-sama yo solo dije la verdad y solo hay cuatro platos en la mesa para Kushina-sama, Minato-sama, Menma-sama y Narumi-sama" respondo el menor de los hermanos señalando los platos en la mesa "por cierto Kushina-sama sabe dónde está una Bokken algo vieja no puedo encontrarla y la necesito después de todo la uso para entrenar" termino preguntando por su Bokken.

Esto sorprendió a Kushina pues había olvidado a su hijo menor al cual había dicho que amaría igual que a los demás pese a su falta de chakra y porque sabía nada del entrenamiento de su hijo y recordando lo maltratada que estaba debió hacer por mucho tiempo para dejarla así "esta guardada en el almacén de armas con las demás" dijo no sabiendo que más decir y muy decepcionada consigo misma por las cosas que se acababa de enterar de su propio hijo.

"gracias ahora podre tener todas mis cosas e ir con master" dijo yendo a buscarla, cuando volvió hizo un arco diciendo "muchas gracia por permitirme vivir con ustedes pero no es necesario que lo hagan más estaré viviendo con master y prometo que les pagare por permitirme vivir aquí por 7 años".

Minato se recuperó antes que todos deteniéndolo "espera Naruto tú no puedes ir a ninguna parte eres menor de edad por lo que tienes que vivir con tus padres"

"se equivoca Minato-sama usted no es mi padre más mi tutor es Yukihime-sama" dijo Naruto.

"hazle caso Tou-chan Baka (idiota)" dijo Menma enojado por las cosas que decía Naruto y agarrando su Bokken poniéndose en postura para detenerlo.

"no tengo que hacerle caso a nadie mas solo obedezco a ellas de ahora en adelante" dijo Naruto con calma pero con una voz fría sin intención de obedecer a nadie que no sean ellas dos.

"entonces pelearemos tú, yo y Narumi si ganamos te quedas pero si perdemos no te detendremos" dijo Menma confiado en que ganarían después de todo él era solo un fracasado por lo cual no le hacían caso sus padres pero debería de estar agradecido que lo dejen vivir con ellos mientras Narumi solo asentía.

"entiendo si puedo volver más rápido mejor no quiero que se enojen porque no eh preparado la cena" dijo Naruto decidido.

 _-en el patio de la casa-_

Estaban Naruto de un lado con ropa normal ya que no estaba acostumbrado a usar su uniforme en una pelea y no quería ensuciarlo con su Bokken en las manos y del otro sus hermanos Menma igualmente con su Bokken y Narumi en una postura de Taijutsu básica mientras sus padres en el medio preocupados.

"hijos no hagan esto pueden lastimar a su hermano" dijo Minato tratando de parar las cosas y que no se lastime Naruto pensando que no sabía podría defenderse mientras Kushina se preocupaba porque había visto la espada de Naruto y su postura y era buena para un chico de su edad y había estado practicando mucho por lo maltratada que estaba.

"Minato-sama no hay nada que pueda decir yo me iré y si esta es la manera más rápida de hacerlo entonces que así sea" dijo Naruto sin dejar de ver a sus 'hermanos' "están listos verdad" les pregunto recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza de su parte.

Kushina al ver lo determinado que estaba lo iba a dejar ir y luego encontrar la manera de convencerlo de volver pero no pudo por la repentina llegada de dos mujeres de unos 30 años una rubia y la otra de pelo anaranjado.

"Hey boya que tanto tardas no me gusta esperar por mi comida" dijo la rubia.

"ah master lo siento pero no me dejaban salir así que me retrase" dijo el Maid después de reconocer la voz de su maestra.

"entonces no le dijiste de los papeles que firmo el Yondaime Naru-chan" pregunto la otra mujer.

"ohh… se me olvidaron los papeles que firmo a master eso lo hubiera solucionado más rápido lo siento" dijo avergonzado por olvidar algo importante y haciendo un arco.

Minato vio a la mujer y recordó a la rubia de esta tarde "tú eres la que fue a pedirme que le firmara uno documentos verdad a que se refiere con eso" exigió.

"Hmp… eso es sencillo después de todo eran la papeles para adoptar legalmente al boya y permitirle salir de ambos clanes de su 'familia' junto con un cambio de nombre" fue la respuesta de la rubia mostrando los documentos.

"que…" fue el grito de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki.

"Minato que has hecho" grito Kushina después de ver los documentos y verificar que fueran reales los cuales eran con todo y el sello del Hokage en el.

"Kushina-chan yo no sabía de qué eran y pensé que eran cosas sin importancia" dijo Minato tratando de calmar a su esposa enojada.

"bueno si no hay nada más que arreglar vamos Naru-chan Yukihime mañana empezara el entrenamiento de el" dijo Asuna mientras agarraba la mano de Naruto y se iban.

"tienes razón el boya necesita descansar para mañana y tiene que preparar mi cena por cierto porque no usas tu uniforme" dijo/pregunto Eva mientras agarraba los documentos e iba siguiéndolos.

"porque todavía no estoy acostumbrado a pelear con él y sería una desventaja por el momento pero me acostumbrare a usarlo siempre master" respondió el chico yéndose con ambas mujeres pero fueron detenidos por Kushina.

"esperen quienes son ustedes y por qué se llevan a mi hijo" grito la pelirroja.

"mi nombre es 'Yukihime'" respondió la rubia.

"y el mío es 'Akira'" dijo Asuna usando un nombre falso.

"y el boya ya no es tu hijo ahora yo soy su madre después de todo me dejaron su custodia" dijo de nuevo Eva.

"Naruto vuelve aquí en este momento" grito Kushina pero Naruto la ignoro como él había sido ignorado por 2 años ya "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki te digo que vuelvas en este mismo instante o estarás castigado hasta los 14 años y asistirás a la academia ninja" volvió a gritar lo que causo que el chico se detuviera y pensando que volvería pero nadie la preparo para la respuesta de él.

"no volveré a un lugar donde fui olvidado por 2 años completos para que puedan entrenar a mis hermanos y no dejarme intentarlo" dijo volteando a verla con ira en sus ojos que eran rojos con rasgaduras y su esclerótica pasando de blanco al negro demostrando su vampirismo lo cual sorprendió a sus padres pensando que perdería el control por culpa del Kyuubi y no tener chakra "y mi nombre nos es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki mas ahora es Naruto U. K. McDowell" termino el Dhampiro (semi-vampiro) mientras se iba dejando a lo Namikaze conmocionados y en el patio.

 _-al día siguiente-_

En el complejo Namikaze estaban los cuatro desayunando pero esta vez era diferente nadie decía nada solo comían mientras en sus mentes todavía estaban las palabras que dijo Naruto sin poder creer lo que habían hecho mientras Menma y Narumi pesaban que lo hacían porque era un fracaso no creían que simplemente lo dejaran de lado por el entrenamiento de ellos haciendo que se sintieran mal.

"Minato es cierto eso" pregunto Kushina en voz baja "dime que es mentira que nosotros no hicimos eso, que nosotros lo queríamos igual, que no lo dejamos de lado" termino.

Minato quería decir que era mentira que ellos no lo había hecho pero no pudo no estaba seguro de eso, él no podía recordar a los amigos de Naruto, su gusto, sus disgustos y cuál era su sueño y viendo el álbum familiar anoche vio que Naruto dejo de aparecer en las fotos desde hace casi dos años al principio solo miraba a otro lado o sonreía mirando a la cámara pero era una sonrisa falsa con una expresión de soledad por lo cual no dijo nada y se quedó en silencio.

Narumi y Menma terminaron su desayuno e iban a tratar de animar a sus padres.

"Kaa-chan no te preocupes Naruto volverá algún día solo tenemos que hacerle saber que lo queremos y que lo sentimos por dejarlo solo" dijo Narumi queriendo disculparse con su hermano pequeño mientras Menma asentía de acuerdo pero por dentro él estaba feliz de que se fuera después de todo el solo era un fracaso para la familia.

"si tienes razón eso es lo que tenemos que hacer así podemos volver a ser una familia los 5" dijo Minato "pero por ahora no haremos nada y dejaremos que se calme" termino.

"si haremos eso y me disculpare con el-Dattebane" termino gritando Kushina con emoción.

"bueno tengo que ir a la oficina a comenzar con el papeleo" dijo Minato mientras desaparecía en un flash amarillo dejando a su esposa e hijos buscando la manera de que Naruto volviera.

* * *

 **Eso es todo en este capítulo esta vez quise escribir un poco sobre su tor… entrenamiento y los cambios en la vida de Naruto antes de empezar con la academia en el siguiente será un salto empezando la historia del anime pero con mis cambios y un poco de los días en la academia.**

 **DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS PARA MEJORA MI HISTORIA TODOS SON BIENVENIOS NOS VEMOS.**


End file.
